


Sunday Morning

by KaytheJay



Series: One Big Accident [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale liked making the most of Crowley’s day off, even if it meant just sitting on the couch watching him nap with the baby.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: One Big Accident [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Sunday Morning

Aziraphale woke up early Sunday morning. He liked making the most of Crowley’s day off, even if it meant just sitting on the couch watching him nap with the baby. However, on this particular day, Crowley wasn’t in bed. That was slightly odd, but perhaps Hell had sent him off for some quick temptation. 

Aziraphale wandered out of their bedroom without bothering to make himself look presentable. Eden was a baby and didn’t particularly care about how his mother decided to look, and Crowley had known Aziraphale long enough that it didn’t matter to him either. Besides, they didn’t have any actual plans, so Aziraphale didn’t really see the use in getting out of his pajamas. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Crowley said as soon as Aziraphale made his way to the kitchen. “Did you sleep alright?” 

“Yes, thank you,” Aziraphale said. He turned and saw that Eden was already in his high chair nibbling on some diced fruit. Aziraphale walked over to the baby and smiled. “You woke up early this morning. Crowley smiled. 

“He didn’t,” Crowley said. “You woke up late. Do you want bacon or sausage? I wasn’t sure which you preferred so I got both.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Bacon or sausage, angel. It isn’t that hard of a question.” 

“What’s the occasion?” Aziraphale said, suddenly panicked because he didn’t remember anything that was supposed to be that day.

“Does there  _ need  _ to be an occasion? Maybe I just wanted to make you breakfast, my love.” 

“I suppose there doesn’t have to be one, but you usually don’t. We usually do it together. That’s all.” Crowley shrugged.

“I just wanted to surprise you, s’all there is.”

“I appreciate it,” Aziraphale said. “Oh, and I’ll have bacon.”

“Coming right up!” Crowley said. “Sit and I’ll bring it to you.” Aziraphale did as he was told and sat in his spot next to Eden. He sighed as he looked at how much of a mess the baby had made. He really couldn’t blame him. Eden was, after all, a baby who didn’t know any better. Aziraphale just hated cleaning up the messes. 

Crowley came out carrying a glass of juice and a small plate. He gave the juice to Aziraphale and the plate to Eden. Eden smacked his hands down on the plate, causing food to go everywhere. Aziraphale wiped away the bit that had landed on him and shook his head with a smile. 

“Crowley, how much have you given him already? He’s still just a baby.” 

“Don’t you worry about that,” Crowley said as he came back with another plate. “I know how to be a good dad.” He gave Aziraphale the plate and kissed him on the cheek. Crowley turned his attention to Eden. “Isn’t that right, Eden? Daddy knows what he’s doing.” Eden’s response was to throw a piece of strawberry on the floor. “No, no Eden,” Crowley said. “We  _ eat _ our food, we don’t throw it on the ground.” Crowley sat down in his spot as Aziraphale admired Crowley’s handiwork. He had given Aziraphale two slices of bacon, a nice portion of fruit, and two American-style pancakes. Crowley had already put the butter on them, but had deliberately left off the syrup. He knew the angel preferred just butter. Aziraphale hummed in approval as he took the first bite. 

“Very good, thank you darling,” Aziraphale said. 

Once Aziraphale was done, Crowley took to doing the dishes while Aziraphale got Eden and his mess cleaned up. He then took Eden to their living room and let him on the floor. The baby had a lot of energy for this time of the morning. He then went to start some laundry. 

Before this whole situation started, he never realized how much  _ work _ being a regular human entailed. Usually, he got everything done with a simple miracle. However, he didn’t want to risk Gabriel stopping in for a visit, so he’d stopped. Heaven still did not know about Eden, and that was what was best for everyone. Aziraphale knew that only bad things would happen if he were to let them know that he had given birth. They would be even less receptive to the news if they found out who the baby’s father was. 

When he went back to the living room, Crowley was crawling around on the floor making faces at Eden. Aziraphale smiled and sat on the couch. He knew how rare it was for Crowley to t get to play with his son freely, so he decided to let them be. Besides, he was slightly bloated and didn’t feel up to joining their game anyway. 

“I”m gonna get you,” Crowley said. “I’m gonna get you.” Eden simply watched his father, his mouth open with a grin. Crowley grabbed the baby and Eden shrieked. Crowley covered him in kisses shouting in triumph about how he “got” Eden. 

Within an hour, Crowley had joined Aziraphale on the couch. He had fallen asleep, so Aziraphale had grabbed one of the spare blankets. Crowley looked so peaceful while he was asleep. It felt ironic considering Crowley’s heritage. 

Eden crawled over to the couch and pulled himself up to a standing position. He smiled when he caught sight of Crowley and looked up to Aziraphale. 

“Daddy’s sleepy, isn’t he?” Aziraphale said. “You wore him right out, you did.” Eden hit the couch in front of Crowley’s face. “Careful,” Aziraphale warned. “Let’s not wake him.” Eden sat down and put his arms up so Aziraphae picked him up. “Shall we read a story?” Aziraphale reached over and pulled a book off the shelf. He settled Eden on his lap so he could see the pictures. 

Aziraphale loved reading to Eden even though neither of them really got anything from the books. He was hoping that Eden would develop a love for words on a page just like his mother. Besides, reading to Eden was a way Aziraphale could spend time with Eden that he knew no one else would do for him. 

“Your voice is really nice,” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale was convinced that Crowleyw as still half asleep. 

“It put the baby right to sleep.” Aziraphale was afraid to move at all. He didn’t want Eden to wake up from his midmorning nap. He knew that there would be Hell to pay if Eden didn’t get his nap in, a proper nap. 

“I think he was just tired.” Crowley sat up and ran his fingers down Eden’s arms. “He’s got the whole world ahead of him. He ‘s only started his trip in immortality.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“That is going to be quite the conversation someday.” Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale’s knee. 

“Good thing he has the smartest mother to ever exist.” 

“I suppose he does,” Aziraphale said, though he hated to admit it. “And the most wiley of fathers. Keeps me on my toes, he does. You both do.” Crowley smiled. 

“Good thing you’ve got a handle on us then.” Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder. It was a nice feeling. Being wrapped up in the arms of the demon he adored while his arm was going numb due to the baby that had fallen asleep on it. Aziraphale wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
